A New Start
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Ruby Gloom was just a waitress at an L.A. Starbucks when someone walks in and offers her a job
1. Job offer

**A new start**

**By Dr. John Smith**

There she was, Ruby Gloom, once a big cartoon star now a waitress at an L.A. Starbucks. The redheaded Goth toon, with red and orange socks and black dress was rethinking her life.

How did she go from world famous toon with a clothing line and a hit cartoon series suddenly become broke and working a minimum wage waitress? She pondered this as she gave an airmen his coffee "here you go sir, one green leaf Frappuccino." He took the cup and gave a $10 bill and walked out.

Ruby sighed as another customer walked in; she put on a fake smile and turned to him, "hello sir welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?" the man; a tall man wearing a funky tan shirt, a funky floral tie, and a dark red vest. He himself had long brown hair that was slicked back. He looked at her "I'll have a hot chocolate." Ruby nodded "this will be a while sir."

-A few minutes later-

Ruby took the cup and walked to where the man was sitting, "here you go sir." He took the cup from her, but as she was walking away the man stopped her "you can put away your fake smile ma'am." She turned to him, "how did you know?"

The man smiled "I work in show biz, I know when someone is faking." He took a sip and continued "what's your name?"

Ruby sighed "Ruby Gloom." The man smiled and motioned for her to sit.

The man took another sip, "my name is J.P. Ripriker, I own Ripriker Studios. It's not far from here."

Ruby sighed "you won't want a former toon like me… all I am is a has been." She started to cry.

J.P. took a napkin and whipped her tear "you know Ruby, in my eyes all toons still have talent, and you are no exception." He reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to her, "my last secretary just quit and I'm looking for a new one, if you're interested." With that he got up and walked out.

-Ruby's apartment-

Ruby walked in her small one bedroom apartment; there on the couch was her cat, Doom Kitty, and her mate, Scaredy Bat. She looked at the card and pondered working at Ripriker Studios, "hey guys, I just got this card from the head of a studio and was wondering… should I work for him?"

Scaredy Bat peeked his head over the couch, "I think you should do it Ruby, working for Starbucks has only caused you pain and misery." He answered in his thick Indian accent.

Ruby smiled, "It's settled, and tomorrow I work for J.P. Ripriker!"

**Hey guys, this is another one I had in my head while on vacation. Don't worry I will finish "Twilights new Teacher" but I need inspiration for it… anyways I hope you liked it and muffins?**


	2. Secretary work on the first day

**A new start**

**Chapter 2: A new Job**

**By Dr. John Smith**

The next morning ruby was on the bus. She was nervous about working for this J.P. Ripriker, and from what she read on Google, and he made a lot of money with cartoons. She sat there on the long boring bus ride, but when she turned her head and saw who stepped on blew her mind.

Minnie Mouse; wife to famed Mickey, and beloved toon star, was riding the bus. Ruby tried to keep her calm when Minnie sat down next to her. Minnie looked to Ruby, "why hello dear, what's your name?" she asked in her chipper tone, Ruby just stammered "m-m-m-my n-name I-is Ruby, Mrs. Mouse." Minnie chuckled "Minnie is fine dear." "Well, Minnie, I'm heading to Ripriker studios for a secretary job." Minnie smiled "that's good, J.P. hasn't been himself since his last one quit, I think between you and me, he needs someone to handle stuff for him."

Soon the bus stopped and some people got off, including Minnie and Ruby. They walked up to the front gates, soon they were both stopped by security "Duh excuse me, but do you have an ID to enter here?" ruby heard the guard say, and when she saw him she saw Ralph the Guard, "She's with me." They started to walk away hearing Ralph call "Have a good day Mrs. Mouse.

-At J.P.'S office-

Ruby stood in front the door, nervous, she was worried he might not hire her… granted he did offer her the job.

She knocked on the door and heard his voice yell "It's open!"

Ruby entered "Mr. Ripriker, I'm here for the secretary job." J.P. got up from his desk, she noticed he still wore his red vest, but the shirt and tie are now blue and dark blue. He walked over to her "now Ruby if you will follow me."

-In the hall-

Ruby was seated at her new desk outside of J.P.'s office; not long after receiving the job someone dropped a stack of papers on her desk, "what the?" she looked to see who it was and saw Sailor Moon; her eyes widened at seeing an iconic anime character working at a studio. Sailor Moon spoke, "excuse me miss, are you J.P.'s new assistant?" ruby nodded "well can you give him these scripts, he promised he will look at them and he hasn't so I want him to at least see one and give It a green light." She nodded and took the scripts to his office.

-Inside-

In his office she saw him writing something down, "Excuse me Mr. Ripriker, but Sailor Moon told me to give you these scripts for green lighting."

He sighed "damn why won't she give up? Say it's about" he looks at his watch "12:30 wanna grab some lunch?" Ruby nodded "good lets go."

**And this is the end of chapter 2, the Ripriker studios is kinda like "Maroon Cartoons" from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, where in which all toons from any studio work, be sure to look out for a scene with Mickey and Bugs. Now have some muffins… and yes the MLP cast are going to be in it.**


	3. Lunch time

**A New Start**

**Chapter 3: Lunch Time**

**By Dr. John Smith**

In the Lunch room, Ruby could see tons of humans and toons. And that was it, just humans and toons eating lunch, laughing, and rehearsing lines. She was surprised by this because when she was working on her cartoon, some of the set workers were a little mean towards the cast. Ruby remembered what the lighting guy had said to her after a pregnancy scare, he said "You animated slut, how could you do this to yourself?" She drew a tear to that thought and J.P. noticed, "hey Ruby you ok?" she nodded and sat down "well I'm going to get lunch, you sit and talk to… whoever" he then went to get his lunch.

When Ruby wasn't noticing she head two familiar voices, when she turned her head she saw Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse, "I'm tellin ya Doc' this film is gunna bomb, just accept it." She heard Bugs say.

Mickey rolled his eyes "come on Bugs, it's a great idea! It worked for the Muppets!"

Bugs face palmed "Doc, this movie is a bad idea, just face it. It will never be green lit."

Ruby couldn't help but interrupt, "Excuse me guys, but what movie?"

Mickey lit up "It's called 'Mickey and Bugs take Manhattan' it will be the best movie ever!" Bugs interrupted "No it won't."

Ruby gave a confused look "How did you come up with the idea?"

Bugs answered this time "We came up with the concept while filming 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit', at the time it was a great idea, but now… I don't think it will work." But Mickey interrupted "That's because you saw so many failed movies and lack the vision!" Bugs just rolled his eyes.

Ruby suddenly smiled "You know, Mickey, I am J.P.'s new secretary, so…. I could give him your script to look over; he already has heat from Sailor Moon for not looking over scripts."

Mickey looked up "Really?" Ruby nodded "thanks miss… what's your name?"

Ruby replied "Ruby Gloom"

Mickey shook her hand "thank you Ruby Gloom!" Bugs did the same "thanks Doc'"

-A few minutes later -

J.P. returned and saw Ruby reading something, "Whatcha readin'?" he asked her.

Ruby looked up "A script, I think you should look at." She handed it to him after he sat down, after a few minutes of reading it he asked her "Where did you get this?" she replied with a cheerful smile "Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny." He looked at her with a smile of his own "I'll read the rest of this later and then talk to them, but now, we feast!" he slid her a tray with tons of food on it, "you looked kinda thin."

**Yeah I always wanted to see Bugs and Mickey in a story where they are FRIENDS every time I see these two together (not including WFRR) they always hate each other. Anyways have some muffins and enjoy my other stuff.**


	4. Studio 15-B

**A new Start**

**Chapter 4: studio 15-B**

Ruby was typing on her computer; she had been working at Ripriker Studios for about 2 weeks, and already found it sweet. She met a lot of really nice toons; even starting to find Daffy Duck tolerable, but none the less enjoyed her new job. Suddenly she heard Ripriker call her into his office.

-In the office-

J.P. sat at his desk, his shirt and tie now black and dark green, while under the red vest. Ruby entered, "Yes sir?" she asked.

J.P. wasted no time in getting to business, "Ruby I need you to go deliver these scripts to Studio 15-B. it's in the back lot, so you shouldn't get lost. Now get this job done, I have to set a meeting up with SpongeBob about a second movie."

She then exits the room.

-Back lot-

Ruby walked around the Back Lot for the soundstage that J.P. was talking about. She walked around for what felt like hours, and still no luck in finding Studio 15-B.

"Where is it?" she asked herself, until she bumped into someone, and she fell to the ground "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

The toon turned around and revealed to be Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, "Huh? Oh sorry ma'am." He held a hand out to help her up, to which she accepted.

Once up ruby picked up the scripts that had fallen along with her "Mr. Rabbit, do you know where Studio 15-B is?"

Oswald thought a bit, "No, but you should ask around, someone ought to know."

Ruby continued to search the lot until she saw Yosemite Sam; sitting on a bench with his lunch box, "This gosh darn ham and cheese sandwich is going to be delightful." When he went to take a bite, Ruby walked up, "What do you want missy?"

Ruby nervously asked, "D-do you know w-where Studio 15-B is?" she was physically shaking.

Yosemite Sam growled, "Can't you see I'm trying to eat my lunch little red!" just then Sam's lunch box was lifted up into the air. Sam was so furious that he pulled the fishing line and Yogi Bear fell on top of him.

"Mr. Bear, do you know where Studio 15-B is?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry little red, I do not." From underneath Yogi Sam screamed, "Get off me you gosh darn bear!"

Just then Witch Hazel flew down, "Come on boys, a lady is in your presence. Have some respect!" Both Yogi and Yosemite Sam skedaddled away.

Ruby looked up to Witch Hazel, "Do you know where Studio 15-B is?"

Witch Hazel smiled, "Of course I do honey, hop on my broom and I'll show you." With that Ruby and Witch Hazel flew off.

-Studio 15-B-

Once they landed Ruby hopped off and smiled, "Thanks for the ride Witch Hazel."

Witch Hazel smiled, "Anytime darling!" and she flew off laughing.

-Inside the Studio-

Ruby was looking around and saw a filming of a My Little Pony episode

Twilight Sparkle was sitting on a park bench when Rainbow Dash crashed into her, "Rainbow Dash! Why did you just crash into me?" she yelled.

Rainbow spoke, "I was practicing my sonic rainbloom."

Twilight chuckled and the Director yelled cut, "CUT! Take five everyone! Rainbow, learn your lines."

As the cast and crew were leaving Ruby stopped the director; a woman with Brown hair put up in a ponytail and wore librarian type glasses, "Yeah kid?"

Ruby held up the scripts, "J.P. wanted me to deliver these scripts to you."

The director took them, "Ahh the Movie was green lighted! Thanks kid, tell J.P. I said thanks." She walked off.

Ruby felt accomplished and walked out of the studio, "I did a good thing today…" she looked around, "How am I going to get back?"

**This story went from plot based to a series of One-Shots, because each chapter will be a different adventure that J.P. sends Ruby on. In the mean time MUFFINS!**


	5. Sick Day

**A New Start**

**Chapter 5: Sick Day**

Ruby walked into the office tired and drinking a cup of coffee, 'Why do I have to be up at 6:00 A.M. every morning?' she thought to herself.

Once she sat at her desk, J.P. stepped out of his office, "Ahh just the girl I wanted to see! Ruby I need you to-" as he was talking he gave a big sneeze "Pardon that. Now as I was saying, I need you to-" he sneezed again.

Ruby, handing him a tissue, asked him, "Sir are you sick?"

J.P. took the tissue and blew into it, "Me Sick? A Ripriker never gets sick, and I will have you know that the founder of the studio, Harold Ripriker III never got sick or anyone after him."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Sir I'm just saying that you might be sick, I mean there is a bug going around. The Teen Titans Go! Crew had to post pone filming because Starfire got sick. And it's the same with the My Little Pony crew, Adventure Time crew, and even the Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes crew."

J.P. shot her a glair, "are you inquiring that I a-" he sneezed into the tissue "ok I see you're point." He went into his office, motioning for Ruby to follow.

-In the office-

J.P. was packing the stuff he brought in, "Now Ruby on this clipboard is everything I need you to do until I ge-" he coughed "-T back. It is very important that you do everything on that list. Got it?"

Ruby nodded, "I will do everything on the list sir, and you can count on me."

J.P. put on his jacket, "I hope so." With that he left.

-A few minutes later-

Ruby was fiddling with some pens at J.P.'s desk; she was bored out of her mind, until she looked to the clipboard, "Might as well get this stuff done."

When she looked at the clipboard, this was the list of chores that she had to do:

1: Check on special effects crew

2: Fire Cartman

3: Green Light Modifyers series

4: Give Ruby a raise

Ruby sighed "I have my work cut out for me."

**And this is where this one ends. The next few chapters will be Ruby doing the jobs on the list. Muffins for all!**


	6. Check on special effects crew

**A New Start**

**Chapter 6: ****Check on special effects crew**

Ruby walked into the special effect's building on the lot, only to find her old friend Misery; dropping an anvil in front of a camera.

Ruby screamed out "MISERY!"

Misery turned her head and smiled "Hey Ruby." She then grabbed a box of rolling pins.

Ruby cheered "It's so nice to see you again! How long have you been working here?"

Misery thought back "About after our show ended, so like 2008, 2009. Why?"

Ruby hugged her "I'm J.P.'s new assistant or secretary."

Misery got a really happy face… then it got sly "So you work for J.P. huh?"

She nodded, than realized what she was talking about "WHAT! NO! He and I… we… HE'S MY BOSS!" she yelled with a slight blush creeping across her face.

Misery chuckled "Just keep telling yourself that Ruby, anyways I know he sent you here to check on the special effects. I've got two more scenes and then I'm done for the day." She said as she started to juggle three bowling pins.

Ruby nodded and left to the back lot.

-Back Lot-

Ruby was walking back to the office while scratching the first job off the list, but she couldn't help but think about what Misery had said "Nah, she is just being funny. I mean he would never go for a toon like me." She sighed as the words left her mouth.

**What is this? Does Ruby have a thing for J.P.? Well find out soon! *imagine the Legend of Korra Jeff Bennett narration for that bit* joke aside; more toons will appear in this. Grab a muffin and you may see Benny the Cab.**


	7. Fire Cartman

**A New Start**

**Chapter 7: Fire Cartman**

Ruby was looking forward to this; in her short time working at Ripriker's, she had heard about the South Park actor Eric Cartman. But the thing was, South Part was filmed on the Comedy Central lots and never once occupied Ripriker's, but every day he showed up and caused a large amount of commotion and would stop a ton of people from filming what needed to be filmed.

Then Comedy Central signed the South Park crew up for one episode to be filmed at Ripriker's and that meant J.P. needed them on his payroll for that to be possible. But even with Cartman working at Ripriker's he still caused problems, and it was that day J.P. was going to fire him… unlucky for Ruby, J.P. had to be sick that day.

She entered the cafeteria, nervous and shaking she walked to the table he was sitting at; he was being loud and annoying, but she had to do her job. "Excuse me sir, but you are no longer working here."

He gave her an annoyed look "Shut up red. Now where was I? Oh yeah!"

She interrupted "Sir, if you don't leave the premises I will be forced to call security!"

He waved her off and she left.

-Outside the studio-

Cartman was held by two security guards and thrown off the lot, as the gates closed he grabbed them; shaking and screaming.

Ruby walked away, crossing off the second part of the checklist "Glad that's done."

**Wow, another one done. It seems that this will be fun. **


	8. Green Light Modifyers Series

**A New Start**

**Chapter 8: Green light ****Modifyers series**

She looked at number three of the checklist in confusion "Modifyers?" she really hadn't heard of that cartoon because Nickelodeon shot it down upon takeoff. And J.P. wanted to give the show a home at his studio.

She sighed "He really has a big heart." As she picked up the phone she called the agent of Agent Xero "Hello… yeah he is sick today… I'm his new secretary… Tell her that filming starts next Monday… you too… bye." As she hung up the phone she crossed off number three, smiling. She then glanced at number four.

She smiled and crossed it off, giving a sly smile "Done." Chuckling at how much she was being paid.

**OK concerning the last chapter; I actually like Cartman, but I feel it would be hilarious for something like that to happen. Concerning this one; it's my shortest one yet, but I have read ones where it was a cancelled project even before it his chapter 1. So take a muffin and prepare to dig into J.P.'s family.**


	9. Family Matters

**A New Start**

**Chapter 9: Family Matters **

Ruby was at her desk, playing the usual game of solitaire when an old toon woman showed up; she wore an orange dress and had white hair, with thick rimmed glasses "Excuse me dear, but I'm here to see my son."

Ruby looked up and saw her "Oh, sure, what's his name?"

She replied "Jonathan Price Ripriker."

Before Ruby could even type anything, her eyes widened with disbelief "You are J.P.'s mother?" she asked

The woman nodded "Is he in today? I know he's busy running his studio but he still has time to call his mother."

Just then J.P. was leaving his office "Ruby I'm off to the cafeteria, you want anything?" he looked up to see the old toon woman "Mom!?"

The woman walked over and hugged J.P. "Son it has been years since we last seen each other!"

He awkwardly hugged back "Mom, I saw you last month. Remember Dad's birthday?"

She finally let go "I know, but I miss you son, you work a very time consuming job and it worries me that you don't call that often." She said like a caring mother.

Ruby was in utter shock "How is she your mom?"

J.P. sighed "Back in the 30's toons fought for equal rights and in the 60's they fought for the right to marry humans." He looked to his mother "My mom and Dad were one of the first to actually marry legally." She then looked to J.P. "I wonder if he has his dad's traits, he never fit well dating human women. Maybe he has a thing for ink and paint." She nudged Ruby's arm; their faces were of shock.

J.P. had a bright blush across his face "MOM! It ain't like that, Ruby is just my secretary and nothing more!" J.P. threw his arms up in frustration and left.

His mother looked to Ruby "Don't worry dear, he's always been defiant at first but eventually he'll notice you."

"Mrs. Ripriker, me and your son… it ain't like that, he's just… my boss." She said but Mrs. Ripriker just smiled "It's ok dear." And with that she walked away.

-Cafeteria-

J.P. was sitting at a table alone with his head in his hands, "Why did she have to show up; now Ruby thinks I'm a creep."

Just at that moment Ruby sat by him "Hello sir."

He grumbled "Hey kid."

She sighed "I'm not actually 10… I'm 21."

He gave her a weird look "But you look ten."

She chuckled awkwardly "Yeah, toons don't really age. Some choose to age, but most stay young."

He sighed "That would explain mom." Hey looked to her "You think you could get me a cup of coffee?" she nodded "Anything sir."

As she walked up to the cashier she noticed it was someone familiar; Toph Bei Fong from Avatar. Ruby stood there with her jaw dropped, Toph giving her a weird look, "You gonna order something kid?"

Ruby nodded "A coffee for Mr. Ripriker." Toph nodded and made the cup "Can I ask you something Ms. Bei Fong?"

Toph replied while handing her the cup "Shoot."

Ruby inhaled and asked "How can you see? Why are you a lunch lady? Can you really Earthbend? And what happened to the rest of the cast?" she said in one breath.

Toph chuckled "I wore contacts that made me look blind, vest boy saw me bagging groceries one day and asked if I wanted to work here, no; it was studio magic, as for the rest of the cast? I'll tell you when I'm on break."

Ruby nodded and took the cup back to J.P.; he took it and drank "I'm going back to the office, stay here or whatever." She nodded and he left.

-A few minutes later-

Toph sat across from Ruby with her own cup of coffee; taking a sip "So you want to know about the rest of the cast?" Ruby nodded "Well; Sokka and Suki got married shortly after the show wrapped up, they live in New York, Zuko and Mai are still dating, wonder when he's gonna pop the question though. Katara went to medical school and became a child doctor, as for Aang?" she gave a sly smile "He is at home watching our kids."

Ruby gave the largest shocked face she could muster "But I thought he and Katara were-" Toph cut her off "Katara and Aang are cousins, made a couple scenes awkward though." She then thought over the kissing scenes and shuttered.

Ruby asked her another question "What about the Korra series?"

Toph chuckled "Korra is Katara's older sister, Lien is…" ruby looked confused at Toph's pause "…My mother. That's all, the rest are actor's except of Tenzin's family, J.P. really wanted his family to act in the show."

Ruby gave a smile "So I hope you enjoy your day."

Toph nodded "You too."

With that Ruby headed back to the office.

**What's this? Does it seem that J.P. might have feelings for Ruby and vice versa? Find out in the next few chapters. Grab a muffin in the mean time.**


	10. History of Ripriker's

**A New Start**

**Chapter 10: History of Ripriker's**

Ruby was called into J.P.'s office early that morning, something about the studios history but she didn't care, she had to wake up early and even back when she was acting she wasn't a morning person.

"Ruby," J.P. said as he entered the office, "I'm going to tell you the history of Ripriker's studios." He sat down "The real story began when I was I was 5 and got an autograph from Roger Rabbit in 1988 and when I was 16 I got an internship at an old cartoon studio called "Pastel Ink Studios" a Spanish immigrant named Francisco Vasquez opened it to show the cartoons he made around the early 40's. In 1995 I got an internship there and became great friends with Mr. Vasquez, up until he passed away in 2005 and the studio was put up for sale. Well I bought and paid for Pastel Ink studios and renamed it "Ripriker's". And because I had a toon mother, I was raised to respect toons as people and not a pile of ink and celluloid so I made it my goal to give any out of work toon a job." He sat back in his chair and sipped his coffee "Any questions?" he asked.

Ruby nodded "How old are you sir?"

She chuckled "I was born in 1984, so I am about 30." Ruby sighed "Why do you ask? That had nothing to do with my story."

Ruby began to talk "Because I-"

She was cut off by the phone ringing "Hello? Yes I'm here… filming is a few minutes? I'll be there shortly… see you soon." Then he hung up "Have to head to Studio 16-A; Legend of Korra filming." With that he walked out "Make sure I don't miss any important calls." Then the door shut.

Ruby sighed once more "Why can't I tell him?" she questioned herself.

At that moment a knock was heard and the door opened; revealing Matt Smith and Ikki from Legend of Korra, Matt spoke "Excuse me but I was told to watch little Ikki and she has to use the bath room… where if it?"

Ruby smiled "Let me show you."

-Outside the bathroom-

Matt looked to Ruby and noticed a problem "Anything bothering you?" She shook her head "That's a lie, my friend Jenna tried to lie to me when she said she was the new companion. So what seem to be bugging you?"

She sighed "What if I said that I have a 'friend' and she worked for this guy and after three months of working for him she started to develop… feelings for him, but was to worried that he might not return the same feelings and crush her heart. What would she do?"

Matt chuckled "Well tell your 'friend' that we all have to take risks and if he doesn't feel the same way, than at least 'she' tried." He smiled as Ikki walked out of the bathroom and jumped into Matt's arms "Off we go to filming! Mush! Time Lord Mush!" he chuckled and walked her to filming.

Ruby sighed and said "Thanks Matt!"

He replied "Your welcome Ruby! And no worries, J.P. has always been distant to co-workers in the relationship field."

She had a huge blush across her face as he walked away.

**Yeah, I'm having my grand old time with this. Why am I having a romance between J.P. and Ruby? BECAUSE IT'S MY STORY! Also I included Matt Smith in the story because he is like a toon in a human body. So shut up if Doctor Who is filmed in Whales and not L.A. as I said before It's my story batch!**


	11. Filming Dates

**A New Start**

**Chapter 11: Filming Dates **

Ruby arrived at Studio 16-A to check on the Legend of Korra filming, but where she wanted to see bending, all she saw was a large group of people behind the cameras and a small group in front and at the head was J.P.; shouting orders that corresponded to the scene.

In the scene was Korra, Jinora and Ikki riding air balls in some sort of race, but they weren't air balls, they were rolly stools that would later be replaced with air. J.P. shouted "And pull Korra more forward!" once one of the string pullers pulled her across the finish line Jinora and Ikki jumped off, Ikki shouting "You cheated!"

Korra replied boastful "Hehe…" she stopped and froze.

J.P. shouted in frustration "CUT! Take five everyone! Korra I thought you said you had this scene down like the back of your hand?"

She gave a shy look "I'm sorry sir, I just didn't get much sleep last night and… I'm sorry."

J.P. sighed "its fine, how about you go grab some lunch and practice some more."

She walked out and J.P. noticed Ruby standing behind one of the sound guys "Ruby?

She smiled "Hi… sir."

She walked up to her "Why aren't you at your desk? You could be missing some very important phone calls!" he said a little agitated.

Ruby chuckled "I got it covered."

-Ruby's Desk-

"Ripriker Studio's please hold." Said Daffy Duck, "What? Well same too you buddy!" he slammed the phoned down "Pfft Spielberg thinks he's a big shot."

-Studio 16-A-

"Ruby, why did you follow me here?" J.P. asked.

She gave a low chuckle "Because I wanted to see how a cartoon was filmed."

He glared "That's a lie, now give me the truth."

She backed away "You'd hate me if I told you the truth."

He sighed "I could never hate you, now tell me why."

She blushed "Because I… I… I…"

He sighed in frustration "If you won't tell me then I'll see you back in the office." Before he left he looked to her "Discussing your job." He walked out.

She sat there; tears running down her face, just at that moment a sound guy saw her "Hey kid! You ok?" he asked her.

She shook her head "No, I can't tell the guy I love that I love him… and I may lose my job over it."

The guy chuckled "Don't fret over it kid, its how you get grey hairs."

Ruby cried "What should I do?"

"Tell him, grow a pair and tell him. It's how I got married." The man told her.

Ruby sighed.

-J.P.'s Office-

J.P. rubbed his head in frustration. Ruby sat across from him; hoping she won't lose her job. J.P. took his red vest off and threw it across the back of the chair "Ruby; you have been in your own little world the past couple days. And since you won't tell me why, I have only one thing to do."

She suddenly shouted "WAIT!" he paused in confusion "I'll tell you sir…"

He sat back "Go on."

She inhaled deeply "It's because I like you!" she shouted "Ever since I started working here I thought you were nice and had a big heart, and as I got to know you over the past three months I started to develop feelings for you but I was afraid you were going to reject me! And the last couple days my feelings got the best of me and I got sidetracked… and sometimes I wished you'd call me into your office for more than just business." She started crying.

J.P. comforted her "It's ok Ruby, it's just that I-" he was cut off when Ruby kissed him.

When their lips parted Ruby asked him "So, do I keep my job?"

He nodded "Yeah… I think so." She winked at him and walked out of the room.

J.P. sat back in his chair and just rubbed his head "What just happened!?"

**FINALLY! I bet you were hoping they would shut up and kiss already. Take a muffin and see what happens.**


	12. New Relations

**A New Start**

**Chapter 12: New Relations**

Four weeks later and Ruby was thinking about her first kiss with J.P. and it brought s smile to her face. Since then she had decided to grow into a more slender and womanly figure. She was still his secretary but she didn't care; she got a raise in pay. About three days after the kiss she and J.P. had begun dating and the media was trying to get into their personal lives and to see if she had a baby bump but J.P. wanted them to know nothing but J.P. would cover their faces or take secret ways out of the studio to get some alone time.

Ruby was at her desk playing saltier when J.P. exited his office "Afternoon Ruby."

"Afternoon sir." She said seductively

He chuckled "Down girl."

She chuckled "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go out to a movie."

Ruby rolled her eyes jokingly "We work on a film lot. I'm surrounded by movies."

He chuckled "Alright then how about a trip to Olive Garden?" he asked "I have a surprise I have for you." He says before entering his office.

-Studio lot-

On the lot Ruby ran into Charlie Brown and Snoopy; reading a script. She smiled "Hi Charlie! Hi Snoopy!"

"Hi Mrs. Ripriker." Charlie said in his usual monotone

Ruby blushed "I'm not his wife Charlie."

Snoopy laughed and walked away as Charlie face palmed

"So Charlie what are you and Snoopy reading?" she asked kneeling to him.

"Peanuts the movie." He said

"Sounds interesting!" she said as he began to walk away

"Bye Miss. Gloom." He yelled as he followed Snoopy then she caught up to him.

"How are Snoopy and Blue doing?" she asked.

"Good. They just had puppies." He said with a hint of cheer.

"How wonderful!" she cheered "I hope J.P. and I have kids one day."

"Anyways I have to get back to rehearsal, bye Miss. Gloom!"

-Front Gates-

J.P. was standing next to Ralph the Guard when Ruby walked up "There you are sweetie!" he gave her a kiss "I have been waiting for you."

She giggled "I was talking to Charlie Brown."

"Well anyways let's get going, we have a reservation to get too." He said with joy as they got into his and drove off.

**OOOOH this story is getting good. Now wait till the next one; it's a real doozy! Take a muffin if you think something good will happen. **


End file.
